


lips are like the galaxies edge

by Colordrained



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, DEAN ISNT A TATTOO ARTIST BUT HE TATTOOS CAS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Pain Kink, Schmoop, Snogging, Tattoo Artist Dean, Tattooed Castiel, Tattooed Dean, Tattoos, Trust, i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just really wants to try it and Cas is a willing participant. Cas can't help that he's in love with anything and everything Dean does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips are like the galaxies edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of that one time that Emily decided to give herself a tattoo and thought "wow I bet Dean would tattoo Cas like this"
> 
> Anyways. This is short and stupid and not very well written but damn it is cute to imagine. 
> 
> *[this](http://tremendoustimes.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/photo28.jpg) is what you stick and poke with*  
> Thanks to Arctic Monkeys for the title (it's in a song called Arabella)
> 
> This includes my headcanon that Dean Winchester lovesssss kissing and being tactile as hell

They had talked about it previously. It was just that now, here, with all of it set up and the needle full with ink, that it hit him. 

It was two months and four days ago that Dean said "hey, Cas, you want another tattoo?" Cas had thought about it for a second, glanced at the one one on his hip, and then nodded. Dean's smile made Cas furrow his eyebrows. 

"Dean. What are you doing?" 

"Look, I just. I've reasearched them a lot, okay, and I think they're really cool. Stick and Poke tattoos...you know. The original way."

Cas was hesitant then. 

After some talking, and some kissing, and Dean promising Cas that he could trust him, Cas said yes. 

Cas was going to willingly have Dean repeatedly stab him with a needle. Good. 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

But that's where they are, Cas sitting on the kitchen counter with his forearm facing up. They had shaved it, and wiped it with alcohol, and Dean had a whole little station set up. It was sterile, and they had the right supplies, and Dean held an extensive amount of knowledge about stick and poke tattoos in his mind. 

"I trust you, Dean. Even if you do fuck it up... I'll still love it." 

Dean smiled, "I won't fuck it up. But that's good to know." 

Dean slid on latex gloves, turned the light on directly above Cas, and smiled. 

"This is, uh, gonna hurt. Like more than a normal tattoo," Dean looks him in the eye and smiles, "but I figured we could have kissing intermissions when it gets too uncomfortable." 

Cas laughs, "sounds like a plan," and then he sighs, "too bad I'm not an angel anymore, it wouldn't hurt at all then." 

Dean just kisses him, soft, close-mouthed, to get him to stop talking. He doesn't say anything else, because there's nothing _to_ say. Cas lost his wings. It sucks. There's nothing they can do, and nothing that could replace that hollow inside Cas. Dean doesn't pretend he can. But he's always there, to give him a kiss and a smile, like now, to help ease the pain. 

"You never told me what you wanted, by the way, Cas." Dean sterilizes his forearm one more time, dips the needle-pencil contraption into the ink again. 

Cas thinks for a minute. His lips part, "I...I don't know, actually. I'd say surprise me, but I don't know if you know either."

Dean looks at him, "I've got an idea, actually. But it's a tattoo, Cas, you need to make sure you like it."

"Dean. You're doing it; I'm gonna like it regardless. It's just skin. It's a story, if anything. Surprise me, Dean Winchester." He ends the last line with a ridiculous grin and a stupid wink. 

Dean smiles and shakes his head, grabs for his phone in his pocket. "You're such a dork. Okay, hang on, I gotta find a picture to go off of." 

Dean finds a photo online and props the phone up so that Cas can't see it. 

"Don't look until it's all done, okay?" Dean says. Cas nods. 

Dean sits in a chair and breathes deep, and makes the first poke. It actually works. 

He looks up at Cas's face to see if it hurt him too bad. He's biting his lip, but looks fairly content.

"Well it doesn't feel great, but it's not terrible." Cas says. 

"Okay, just let me know when it's too much. It's not gonna be really big, but probably a few hundred pokes."

Cas takes a deep breath, "Okay. I'll be fine." 

So Dean does the outline, pulling his pretty skin taut so that the pokes hurt less, wiping away the excess ink with a gentleness that makes Cas smile. Actually, Dean is being absurdly gentle in general, given the fact that he's driving a needle into Cas's skin. Dean chews on his lip and keeps his brows furrowed. His hands stay steady as normal, and his eyes are focused. He keeps the pokes close together and on the shallower side for a sharp line. He looks up occasionally to make sure Cas isn't looking. He never is. 

The outline is ten or so pokes from being done when Cas's arm tenses and Dean accidentally pokes a little ways away from where he intended.  
He breathes in sharp. 

"It's okay, Dean, whatever happened. It's okay." 

Dean nods even though Cas can't see him, and pokes again. 

"Dean-- I, uh. It's a lot. It hurts."

Dean stops and stands up, pulling the gloves off and taking Cas's face in his hands. 

"Wanna make out for like five minutes?" 

Cas smiles and leans in. Dean tries his very hardest to do all the things Cas likes, to take Cas's mind off the sting that's probably ringing though his arm. Cas hums into him, wraps his legs around Dean's waist. Dean holds him by the jaw and at the hips, rubs his thumb over Cas's cheek. 

Dean decides then that maybe he should do another one of Cas's favorites, and trails his lips down to his jaw. Cas tips his head to the side and breathes out brokenly as Dean sucks hard below his jaw. Dean bites a little, leaves open-mouthed kisses over his neck. Cas has to say his name a couple times before he responds.

"Perhaps..." Cas collects his breath, "perhaps you should continue with the tattooing." 

Dean kisses him again, smirking as he sits back down in the chair, "that was a lot more fun than pushing this needle into your skin." 

Cas hums in agreement, "both of them are enjoyable, honestly. The tattoo just hurts a bit more."

Dean sterilizes things again, puts on the gloves, and starts with the detail. It's a hundred or so pokes later when Cas has him stop again. Dean stands up and goes to lean in when Cas talks,

"We can't kiss more or I'm gonna end up fucking you right here, and I don't think Sam will appreciate that," Cas says, to which Dean raises his eyebrows, looking fairly aroused. Cas smirks, "even though I'm not watching you this is sorta hot. Sort of really adorable, but pretty badass, which is pretty hot. That plus the kissing is a bad idea." 

Dean laughs and sits back down. He thinks for a second. "Here," he says, and puts his lips on the tattoo. Cas smiles and closes his eyes,

"Much better idea, Dean." Dean kisses down his forearm to his palm, light as he can. Cas sighs contentedly. 

"Ready?" Dean asks, and Cas hums. 

Dean finishes it twenty minutes later. Cas's arm is red and the skin is raised and angry. The tattoo isn't perfect, but Dean is proud. It is pretty, honestly, and Dean is certainly happy with his choice. 

"Can I look?" Cas asks, excitement edging in his voice. 

Dean nods and smiles, "I gave you wings, Cas. Well," Dean shrugs, "I gave you _a_ wing. I was gonna put the other one on my arm, if that was okay." 

Cas beams at it. It's an inch or so tall and a few inches long on the center of his forearm. It's got a bunch of feathers that splay out at the tip, looking fairly realistic. It's got one dot out of line, and Cas loves it.

"Oh my-- Dean-- fuck," he throws his arms around Dean's neck and hugs him, hard, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder. 

"I love you so much, Dean Winchester." 

Dean smiles into him, "you too, Cas. I'm in love with you too." 

Cas's breath catches. Dean blushes a but when he pulls away, clears his throat, "so I pretty much feel like a total badass. I just tattooed someone." 

Cas laughs and hops off the counter, "of all the monsters you've slain and the apocalypse you stopped and the trips to hell you've had, this made you feel like a badass." 

Dean smiles, "yeah but I just tattooed an angel." 

Cas's smile lessens, "ex-angel, Dean."

"You've got wings now, though. At least you will once I do mine." 

Cas could have cried, because there's nothing that could ever replace the feeling of grace flowing through his veins, but Dean Winchester was the closest he could ever get. He looks at the ink on his arm for a while, before looking back up at Dean. 

"I just fucking adore you." 

Dean gets closer, presses his hips to Cas's, "you know that when you curse I'm going to want to kiss you for, like, a long-ass time." 

Cas tightens a fist into Dean's hair, "that was sort of the point."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was ok? Lol idk I love comments so much, the littlest thing means a ton. I love you! Xx


End file.
